


Modern Love

by xXAnnsweeXx (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXAnnsweeXx
Summary: Bruce,Thor,Natasha,Clint,Stephen and Tony have a triple date but Thor starts to act up so Bruce take him home and teaches him a lesson.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	Modern Love

Everyone assumes Bruce is a happy go-lucky guy every except a few people he’s worked with but despite his joyful and nice demeanor the scientist was grouchy and even sometimes lazy. Anyway he and Thor have been invited to a date with Natasha,Clint,Tony and Stephen. You see Bruce was going to decline since he was not good with public places full of people..full of people's eyes watching him.. Oh but Natasha just had to go and make reservations!

_______________________________

Brian sat next to Thor, tapping his feet anxiously. They were sitting in a large booth at a LongHorn. They had a triple date. One man and one woman walked up to the booth as they were guided by the waitress. Bruce choked on his water because he began to overthink things and he forgot to breathe when swallowing. Thor glanced over at Bruce in concern “are you okay?’ He mumbled leaning on Bruce’s shoulder. “Ah..-yeah I’m fine,sorry” He coughed. “Well hello to you too,Banner” Natasha snickered sliding into the booth next to Bruce followed by clint who sat next to her but not without saying hello to both Bruce and thor. Bruce chuckled nervously. The four began talking and without realizing it two other men slid into the booth

“Well!,” Tony's voice boomed in the restaurant turning heads, making Bruce jump in surprise while Thor and Natasha were ready to strike. “Where’s our welcome?” Tony raised his brow and got elbowed by Stephen. “Tony,you’re disturbing the peace in this restaurant.” He explained settling next to Tony in the booth. A roll of sweat dripped down his forehead and laughed “You both are late.” Thor frowned. “I’d say fashionably late.” Tony hummed. Thor grits hsi teeth and furrowed his brows at Tony. He and Tony have not been on the best terms lately having something to do with Loki,his father and something about disrespecting asgard. “Hey you two.” Bruce put his hand up “hush,Thor” Bruce hummed. Natasha and Clint watched in amusement Thor didn’t listen to Bruce; he was too angry at the moment. Thor slammed his fist against the table and stood “you’re unbelievably stupid to think I’ll let you disrespect me and my family-” Thor bawled his fist. “Oh no~” Tony groaned “I’m shitting my pants,guys look the wittle god is angwy” Tony taunted. Bruce frowned and stood “excuse me” Bruce muttered grabbing Thor’s wrist and sliding past Natasha. “Ah,well it was a pleasure to be here sorry for this inconvenience.” Bruce smiled he was rather calm but inside he was full of rage,he always was. “But I’m afraid we’re going to have to head home now.” He began to walk up the stairs and out of the door hearing Stephen and Natasha scold Tony. Thor needed some scolding of his own.

_______________________________


End file.
